Harvey Lawrence
Harvey Lawrence is the supporting protagonist of the Eariee Project. Profile Appearance Harvey has the build of swimmer, tall, thin and toned. With Ruffled mousey brown hair, clean shaven and cares highly for his appearance. His face is lean with blue eyes. There's a noticeable lump on the left side of his chest from a pacemaker. He has a few odd scars from knife wounds from his undercover work. Personality Cynical and quick witted with a sharp and calculating mind. He knows how to provoke reactions in others, and does so to make them uncomfortable. Harvey is somewhat bitter at his lot in life and at every one else. He's able to ‘fit in’ to whatever situation he’s thrown in and acts as a realist. Has had many women in his life, yet is obsessed with work. Wants/Desires To have both his job and Grace in his life. Trivia Story Early life 32 years ago The city of Glasgow was attacked by the Eariee within in a few days it was overrun. People fled to Edinburgh but the city was breaching max capacity. Harvey and his mother made it to Edinburgh (they lost the rest of their family in the panic, they’re presumed dead) and spent the next year in a refugee camp, before they decide to travel the long distance by foot to London. He and his mother were refused a entry visa and lived in the slums of London’s border, the ‘Fringe Area’. Eventually they were granted a refugee visa into the city (aged 11). They would live in DISTRICT NAME for his teenage and young adult years. His mother would remarry a marine. His step dad received many promotions and they’re lives in poverty were over. At 18 Harvey started to train as a police officer, during this time he meet his first wife, years later he was promoted to detective. Soon after this she divorced him, the detective work was too draining on his marriage. He would foolishly remarry 3 years later. At 34 he was promoted and moved into immigration investigation, Border Agency#Criminality & detention Harvey had limited family perfect for undercover work in the smuggling rings. Harvey (aged 37) would go undercover for the next 3 years (it was meant to be short operation), this would destroy his second marriage. There undercover he discovers Grace Black and the forger are the same person. He works with Grace while also working for the government. Harvey ends up developing romantic feelings for Grace. He learns about the Varied. His second wife leaves him as she suspects an affair, not really caring anymore Harvey admits to the accusations and its over. Grace helps him capture a dangerous Varied (Orduithe which was a threat to both of them). The successful capture of the varied and the increase of their knowledge among the public lead to the government recruiting Harvey into Section V. Harvey won't accept the new job and tells Grace he loves her. Grace leaves him/pushes him away. Without Grace by his side, Harvey (age 40) accepts the job without hesitation. He now works to gather intel to capture and detain the varied and known terrorists. He had an unnamed partner for 2 years before they retired and he was partnered up with Charles Matthews. They've been partners for 6 years. He has not seen Grace in 8 years. Recent Past Harvey was injured severely on a stake out on the Wycombe Tower. This building was under construction and was deemed a hotspot for a terrorist attack. Harvey was electrocuted by Grace Morgan and then was revived by her without his knowledge. He received a pacemaker afterwards as his heart was severely damaged. Book 1 Story Harvey is on paid sick leave after he received near fatal wounds. His team was ambushed by an increasingly more violent terrorist group as they were trying scope out Wycombe Tower construction site. Book 2 Story Book 3 Story Character Creation His last name is Lawrence is the English translation of Lorcan (Gaelic/irish) Category:Characters